


I Trust You

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, fluffy fluff, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a virgin and has never told Misha. Once he finds out he takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by celestialangel and it took me ages because of some personal issues sorry! It feels good to be back!

It had been the longest day and Misha being at work was only making it longer. You sat in the window seat in the living room of the home you and Misha shared halfway reading your book and halfway waiting for your boyfriend to pull into the driveway. You heard a door slam shut and your head jerked up and you ditched the book in your seat long forgotten. Misha wasn’t even in the door good before you had your arms wrapped around him and you kissed him deeply like you had not seen him in months.  
“Whoa baby what was that for?” He chuckled after he pulled away.  
“I just missed you today that’s all,” you smiled softly before letting your hand settle at the nap of his neck and pulling him back to connect your lips with his.  
Misha dropped his jacket and car keys and you pulled you close to him connecting the rest of your bodies together. His kisses became hungrier and you both knew where this was slowly heading. You and Misha had been together for almost six months and not once had you slept together and it wasn’t that you two were not crazy for each other or attracted to each other it was the fact you were still a virgin and Misha has failed to know this fact about you. Honestly it was the only thing Misha did not know about you and as it creeped back into your mind it made you pull away and Misha knew something was wrong right away.   
“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” His face filled with confusion and a hint of hurt and you knew it was time to be honest with him.  
“Can we talk? It’s nothing bad I promise,” you rushed the last part out to keep from scaring him.  
He simply nodded and after picking up his things he followed you to the couch. You both sat down and you faced him taking a deep breath and looking down at your hands. This shouldn’t be this hard but it made you nervous because you knew Misha had been with several people and you were scared he wouldn’t want you anymore after exposing this secret.   
“I think it’s time you learned a little fact about me Misha. I should have not kept this to myself and maybe it will explain some things I’m not sure…”  
“(Y/N) baby you are rambling. Whatever it is it’s okay just tell me,” Misha cut you off letting out a chuckle.  
“Misha I’m still a virgin,” there it was out in the open.  
You were scared to look up at him scared of his expression. You felt fingers on your chin and they moved your face up so you were looking into the deep blue eyes you loved so much.   
“(Y/N) I don’t know why you were so scared to tell me that. There is nothing at all wrong with that. Yeah it explains some things to me but it’s okay I promise. I’m not going to leave you because you have never had sex,” he let out a soft chuckle and you learned out to breathe again and let a smile spread across your face.  
“Can I ask you something?” You spoke after a second.  
“Of course.”  
“Well you take it?”   
Misha smiled and kissed you deeply placing his hand on you cheek before looking deep into your eyes.  
“I would be so happy to,” his voice was so soft it gave you chills.   
Misha stood up and reached his hand out to you. Your nerves kicked in right then and there and you laced your shaking fingers in with his as you got up and followed him to his bedroom. Misha lets go leaving you at the doorway as he works around the room readying it. He came to you and keeping his eyes on you and a small smirk spread on his lips he dimmed the lighting and you let your eyes roll and a small nervous chuckle pass your lips. He pulled you to him and kissed you deeply, pulling you slowly to the bed. You never disconnected till air was needed from the both of you. Misha let his eyes look your face over.  
“I’m going to take care of you (Y/N) I promise,” his voice was only a soft whisper and you nodded.   
His lips found their way back to you again and his hands started to wonder. They slowly lifted your shirt and you disconnected just long enough for him to slip it over your head and discard it to the floor. He pulled his shirt off and let it join your before he moved you to the bed and lay you down. He climbed on top of you the mix between his warm skin and the cool sheets under you gave you goose bumps. Misha’s lips started to wonder around your body not leaving a single bit of bare skin untouched by them. You closed your eyes enjoying everything around you just being Misha. All motion seemed to pause and you opened your eyes to be met with blue ones that were so full of lust and love it almost made you want to cry. He reached behind you and you raised your back as he skillfully undoes your bra and throwing it somewhere in the room. He looked you over again before letting his mouth attach to your breast. He sucked and kneaded at them until he was pulling moans from you. Your breathing had picked up and your hands started to wonder around Misha almost wanting to pick things up.  
“Be patient baby. All in good time,” he kissed your nose before removing himself from the bed.   
He stood at the end of the bed and let his hands travel up your legs and looping his fingers in your pants and pulling them down with your panties in one swift motion causing you to gasp softly. His eyes seemed to devour every last inch of you.  
“So beautiful. You are so damn beautiful. I’m so lucky,” his words caused a few tears to trickle at your eyes and you smiled brightly at him.  
He then pulled his pants along with his underwear down and you bit your lip at him. You knew Misha was blessed but you were shocked at just how blessed. You saw a cocky smile spread on his face and you rolled your eyes and got to your knees in front of him but before you could reach for it he stopped you.  
“Tonight is about you baby. Trust me we will get there later but let me take care of you please.”  
You simply nodded and lay back down. Misha crawled next to you propping himself on his elbow so he could look at you. You locked your eyes with his and then felt his hand make contact with your stomach. You wondered if he could feel you trembling under his touch. He let his hand travel down so slowly you almost thought he was never going to reach the place you needed him most. When he finally did and his middle digit made contact with your clit you let out a moan and your back arched at the touch. It wasn’t like you were completely innocent of course you took care of yourself when you had to but Misha’s touch was so so much better than that. He teased and rubbed at your clit making you squirm before he moved a few fingers inside you stretching you just enough and making you moan and throw your head back in pleasure. He moved positions to between your legs and wasted no time adding his tongue into the mix. His tongue devouring your clit, his fingers moving at a fast rate inside you made you come unglued almost right off and you were moaning his name and gasping at his hair bucking your hips. Misha kept going working you through your orgasm bringing you down from the most incredible high. He moved you leaving kisses in his wake before attaching his lips to yours again and letting you taste yourself which received a moan from you. Then it was time and you were shaking from nerves again. You watched as Misha moved to get a condom out of the bedside table, tear the package and rolled it on. You gulped and Misha must have head because he looked into your eyes with worry.  
“You sure about this?”  
“Yes just a little nervous.”  
“No need to be sweetheart. If it gets to be too much or uncomfortable or anything please stop me and I will I promise.”  
You nodded your head slowly.   
“Oh wait!”   
You raised an eyebrow at the man over you and you watched him reach for the stereo remote. Suddenly the most romantic instrumental music filled the room around you and it was like all your nerves melted away with it. You let out a laugh, one that caused your head to fall back on your pillow and a hand to cover your mouth. Misha smiled and laughed with you brightening at your loss of nerves. His lips found yours again and before you even knew he was buried inside you and there was little pain. You were surprised honestly, all your friends had told you the first time was awful but this wasn’t and maybe it was because it was Misha you wasn’t sure. It was beautiful and you wondered why you waited so damn long. Misha rocked into you slow at first making sure to be careful and when you were ready you were begging him to pick up the speed and he did as you wished and before you knew it you were both reaching your highs and letting go together letting each other’s names be the only thing you seemed to know. Misha stayed in you with his head on your shoulder while both of you found your breathing again then he kissed your again softly. He pulled away and walked to the bathroom. You heard water running then he was back with a wet towel and he cleaned you up sweetly then discarded the towel with your clothes. He turned out the lights and shut the music off before climbing in bed and pulling you so close you were connected almost as much as you just were.   
“You okay?” His voice was soft and lanced with concern.  
“I’m perfect Misha. That was perfect. Thank you,” you looked up at him with a smile and he matched it.  
“I love you so much,” his whispered before kissing your lips.  
“I love you too,” you spoke after he pulled away.  
He kissed your forehead and you both feel asleep together.


End file.
